This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as computers, often utilize cabling systems to communicatively couple with other devices, power sources, and the like. A cabling system generally includes one or more cables that couple to a device via ports on the device. For example, a typical computer system may include a cabling system with individual ports and cables for receiving power, communicating with a network, and interfacing with any number of peripheral devices (e.g., printers, monitors, modems, and external memory devices). When a number of cables are utilized, the cables can become disorganized and unsightly. Additionally, in some situations, the cables may be susceptible to accidental disengagement from the device because they are unsecured or loosely coupled to the ports. Further, a cabling system can be a vulnerable point in device security. For example, unauthorized copying of valuable data from a computer may be facilitated by coupling an external memory to a port of the computer and copying or moving the data to the external memory via the port.